The Breen Family
The Breen Family is the family that used to own Derby Works and currently owns D3. Biography Sir Wallace Roger Breen (1913-Present) Wallace Breen was born on Febuaray 15th 1913 in a small town in Derby. He has a high school and college diploma and in college he studdied engineering graduating top of his class. For 3 and a half years he was in the military following him leaving college, however, he was discharged after his service had been completed. He was a skilled pilot. Age 25, Mr.Breen would use his knowledge in engineering to establish a career. He worked at Derby Works and there he repaired engines. Mr. Breen was a substitute engine driver durring his college days, he was very experienced in how steam engines worked and he was also skilled in the new diesel technology beign developed. Mr.Breen also know alot about planes and cars. However, he doesn't care for boats. Venessa was a women Mr.Breen had known since 7th grade, They started dating in college and by this point they had both ended up working at Derby. They got married in the 40s Some time in the 30s, Mr.Breen became in charge of Derby Works, it is unknown how this came to be, most likely due to the original owner passing. After the arrival and departure of D3, Mr.Breen continued to presue engineeering, he worked along side D3 and his wife and in 1953 Mr.Breen and Venessa had a kid. When D3 left Derby Mr.Breen and his wife continued to work there till 2002 when Venessa passed away and Mr.Breen felt the need to close down Derby works, he sold it to british rail and it is now run by different people. British Rail forced Mr.Breen to retire and sell the works mainly because they felt he was too old and not trust worthy, seeing as it was a popular theory he sheltered D3 (which he did but British Rail didnt Know for sure). After the Drama and his wife's passing Mr.Breen refused to associate with British Rail and thus ended his career. Mr.Breen, feeling lonely, retired and lived in Derby for the later years of his life, when he was young he was a common face in the community and was always helping with a smile on his face. Mr.Breen had little contact with railways or the people of his neighboorhood for a good fifteen years. For old times sake, Mr.Breen Decided to travel to a scrap yard near "Rail Gate" to interact with some trains and possibly repair some, for 15 years he refused to go anywhere near railways but he started thinking about his life and since he was now over one hundred years old, he felt he should look back on the happier times in his life. While exploring a shed, Mr.Breen found D3. Fromt hat point forward, Mr.Breen's spirits were high, the two were happy to see eachother again. From 2017-2019 Mr.breen worked to restore D3 all on his own, Mr.Breen wa sin good shape for being 104 at the time, he was still capable of driving an engine and fixing one, but he was too old to do it as fast as he used too, seeing as D3 needed major repairs, it took him 2 years to finnish fixing him. in 2019, Mr.Breen realized it would be his 106th birthday. For the first time in 64 years Mr.Breen would drive D3. An old friend of Mr.Breen's took him and D3 on a boat from Derby to Arlenville, Mr.Breen heard rumors of the Derby 08s being alive and living there, he told D3 and the two set out to arlenville. When they arrived they were greated with a warm welcome by all. Despite Mr.Breen's Son and Grandson having no plans of living on Arlenville, they decided to stay with Mr.Breen in Arlenville. According to SplatterPatter64, Mr.Breen and his family now live in Prince Caldon Road, a small village near Stripper's Cove and Hannible's Station. Since Arlenville has no ties with british railways, Mr.Breen and his family were all given jobs as railway engineers. Mr.Breen now 106 years old, works at Center Island Repair Center with His son, Wallace Breen Jr, and his grand son, william breen, along with D3. Since April 2019, Following the death of D3, Mr. Breen has had less involvement witht the railway directly and seems to have retired. He can often be found using public transport and he has stepped down as head of the Derby Works Company. Venessa Breen (1913-2002) n/a Wallace Roger Breen Jr. (1953-Present) n/a William Breen (1983-Present) n/a